سيرة بطوط السينمائية
قائمة تحتوي على كل الأفلام والأفلام القصيرة والبرامج التلفزيونية التي ظهر بها بطوط. الأفلام السينمائية والأفلام القصيرة فترة الثلاثينات *''الست دجاجة'' (1934) *''حفلة اليتامى'' (1934) *''The Dognapper'' (1934) *''The Band Concert'' (1935) *''Mickey's Service Station'' (1935) *''Mickey's Fire Brigade'' (1935) *''On Ice'' (1935) *''Mickey's Polo Team'' (1936) *''Orphans' Picnic'' (1936) *''Donald and Pluto'' (1936) *''Mickey's Grand Opera'' (1936) *''Moving Day (1936)'' *''Alpine Climbers'' (1936) *''Mickey's Circus'' (1936) *''عودة السلحفاة توبي'' (1936) (ظهور خاص) *''Don Donald'' (1936) *''Magician Mickey'' (1937) *''Moose Hunters'' (1937) *''Mickey's Amateurs'' (1937) *''الإختراعات الحديثة'' (1937) *''إجازة في هاواي'' (1937) *''Clock Cleaners'' (1937) *''Donald's Ostrich'' (1937) *''مطاردة الأشباح'' (1937) *''Self Control'' (1938) *''Boat Builders'' (1938) *''Donald's Better Self'' (1938) *''Donald's Nephews'' (1938) *''Mickey's Trailer'' (1938) *''Polar Trappers'' (1938) *''Good Scouts'' (1938) *''The Fox Hunt'' (1938) *''صيادو الحيتان'' (1938) *''Donald's Golf Game'' (1938) *''Mother Goose Goes Hollywood'' (1938) (ظهور خاص) *''The Standard Parade'' (1939) *''Donald's Lucky Day'' (1939) *''The Hockey Champ'' (1939) *''Donald's Cousin Gus'' (1939) *''Beach Picnic'' (1939) *''Sea Scouts'' (1939) *''Donald's Penguin'' (1939) *''The Autograph Hound'' (1939) *''Officer Duck'' (1939) فترة الأربعينات *''The Riveter'' (1940) *''حمام الكلاب'' (1940) *''Tugboat Mickey'' (1940) *''Billposters'' (1940) *''نزهة مع بطوط'' (1940) *''Put-Put Troubles'' (1940) *''Donald's Vacation'' (1940) *''The Volunteer Worker'' (1940) *''Window Cleaners'' (1940) *''The Fire Chief'' (1940) *''Timber'' (1941) *''The Golden Eggs'' (1941) *''A Good Time for a Dime'' (1941) *''The Nifty Nineties'' (1941) (cameo) *''Early to Bed'' (1941) *''Truant Officer Donald'' (1941) *''حفلة اليتامى'' (النسخة المحسنة) (1941) *''Old MacDonald Duck'' (1941) *''Donald's Camera'' (1941) *''الأسطى الطباخ'' (1941) *''التنين المعاند'' (1941) *''Donald's Decision'' (1942) *''All Together'' (1942) *''The Village Smithy'' (1942) *''The New Spirit'' (1942) *''Mickey's Birthday Party'' (1942) *''Symphony Hour'' (1942) *''Donald's Snow Fight'' (1942) *''Donald Gets Drafted'' (1942) *''Donald's Garden'' (1942) *''Donald's Gold Mine'' (1942) *''The Vanishing Private'' (1942) *''Sky Trooper'' (1942) *''Bellboy Donald'' (1942) *''Der Fuehrer's Face'' (1943) *''The Spirit of '43'' (1943) *''Donald's Tire Trouble'' (1943) *''أهلاً بالأصدقاء'' (1943) *''The Flying Jalopy'' (1943) *''Fall Out-Fall In'' (1943) *''The Old Army Game'' (1943) *''Home Defense'' (1943) *''Trombone Trouble'' (1944) *''بطوط والغوريلا'' (1944) *''Contrary Condor'' (1944) *''Commando Duck'' (1944) *''The Plastics Inventor'' (1944) *''Donald's Off Day'' (1944) *''The Clock Watcher'' (1945) *''The Three Caballeros'' (1945) *''The Eyes Have It'' (1945) *''Donald's Crime'' (1945) *''Duck Pimples'' (1945) *''من دون شراع'' (1945) *''Cured Duck'' (1945) *''Old Sequoia'' (1945) *''Donald's Double Trouble'' (1946) *''Wet Paint'' (1946) *''Dumbell of the Yukon'' (1946) *''Lighthouse Keeping'' (1946) *''Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive'' (1946) *''Straight Shooters'' (1947) *''Sleepy Time Donald'' (1947) *''Clown of the Jungle'' (1947) *''Donald's Dilemma'' (1947) *''Crazy with the Heat'' (1947) *''Bootle Beetle'' (1947) *''Wide Open Spaces'' (1947) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1947) *''Chip an' Dale'' (1947) *''Drip Dippy Donald'' (1948) *''Melody Time'' (1948) *''Daddy Duck'' (1948) *''Donald's Dream Voice'' (1948) *''The Trial of Donald Duck'' (1948) *''مصمم ديكور ومصممة تلسعه'' (1948) *''Soup's On'' (1948) *''ثلاث على الافطار'' (1948) *''عشاء لمئتين'' (1948) *''Donald's Happy Birthday'' (1949) *''Sea Salts'' (1949) *''Winter Storage'' (1949) *''Honey Harvester'' (1949) *''برطمانات الجوز'' (1949) *''The Greener Yard'' (1949) *''Slide, Donald, Slide'' (1949) *''لعب عيد الميلاد'' (1949) فترة الخمسينات *''Lion Around'' (1950) *''Crazy Over Daisy'' (1950) *''Trailer Horn'' (1950) *''Hook, Lion and Sinker'' (1950) *''Bee at the Beach'' (1950) *''Out On A Limb'' (1950) *''Dude Duck'' (1951) *''Corn Chips'' (1951) *''الطيار الأول بطوط'' (1951) *''Lucky Number'' (1951) *''خطأ في المقاس'' (1951) *''النحلة الحارسة'' (1951) *''تفاح بطوط'' (1952) *''Let's Stick Together'' (1952) *''Uncle Donald's Ants'' (1952) *''خدعة أو إكرامية'' (1952) *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' (1952) (cameo) *''Don's Fountain of Youth'' (1953) *''The New Neighbor'' (1953) *''Rugged Bear'' (1953) *''Working for Peanuts'' (1953) *''Canvas Back Duck'' (1953) *''Spare the Rod'' (1954) *''Donald's Diary'' (1954) *''Dragon Around'' (1954) *''Grin and Bear It'' (1954) *''The Flying Squirrel'' (1954) *''Grand Canyonscope'' (1954) *''No Hunting'' (1955) *''Bearly Asleep'' (1955) *''Beezy Bear'' (1955) *''Up a Tree'' (1955) *''Chips Ahoy'' (1956) *''How to Have an Accident in the Home'' (1956) *''Donald in Mathmagic Land'' (1959) *''How to Have an Accident at Work'' (1959) فترة الستينات *''Donald and the Wheel'' (1961) *''The Litterbug'' (1961) *''Steel and America'' (1965) *''Donald's Fire Survival Plan'' (1965) *''Family Planning'' (1968) ("Planificacion Familiar", produced for the U.S. Population Council and distributed by Asociación Chilena de Protección de la Familia, an affiliate of Planned Parenthood) فترة الثمانينات *''ميكي وأغنية عيد الميلاد'' (1983) *''بندق الرياضي وجنون كرة القدم'' (1987) (ظهور خاص) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) (ظهور خاص) فترة التسعينات *''الأمير والمسكين'' (1990) *''مغامرات بندق'' (1995) (ظهور خاص) الألفية الجديدة *''فانتازيا ٢٠٠٠'' (2000) أفلام قصيرة على الإنترنت *''Electric Holiday'' (2012) (cameo) أفلام مباشرة على فيديو *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) *''Mickey's House of Villains'' (2002) *''The Lion King 1½'' (2004) (silhouette cameo) *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) برامج تلفزيونية *''Walt Disney anthology series'' *''نادي ميكي ماوس'' *''The Mouse Factory'' *''قصص بطوطية'' ** The Treasure of the Golden Suns ** Sphinx for the Memories ** Home Sweet Homer ** Catch as Cash Can ** Nothing to Fear (seen in picture; mentioned) ** Spies in Their Eyes ** All Ducks on Deck ** Till Nephews Do Us Part * Bonkers ** Going Bonkers * شلة بط *''ورشة ميكي ماوس'' **A Midsummer Night's Dream **Babysitters **Bird Brained Donald **Car Washers **Computer.don **Domesticated Donald **Donald and the Big Nut **Donald on Ice **Donald's Charmed Date **Donald's Dinner Date **Donald's Dynamite: Bowling Alley **Donald's Dynamite: Fishing **Donald's Dynamite: Magic Act **Donald's Dynamite: Opera Box **Donald's Dynamite: Snowman **Donald's Failed Fourth **Donald's Fish Fry **Donald's Goofy World **Donald's Grizzly Guest **Donald's Halloween Scare **Donald's Lighthouse **Donald's Pool **Donald's Rocket Ruckus **Donald's Shell Shots **Donald's Valentine Dollar **Futurmania **Golf Nut Donald **Housesitters **How to Be a Gentleman (cameo) **How to Be a Waiter (cameo) **How to Be Groovy, Cool and Fly (cameo) **How to Haunt a House **Locksmiths **Mickey and the Color Caper **Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot **Mickey's Answering Service **Mickey's April Fools **Mickey's Big Break **Mickey's Mixed Nuts **Mickey's Remedy **Music Store Donald **Organ Donors **Pit Crew **Pluto's Penthouse Sweet **Relaxing with Von Drake **Roller Coaster Painters **Sandwich Makers **Survival of the Woodchucks **The Nutcracker **Turkey Catchers **Whitewater Donald *''دار الفار'' *''ميكي ينادي يحيا النادي'' *''Mickey Mousekersize'' *''ربطات ميني'' *''اضحك معنا'' *''Mickey Mouse'' **No Service **Stayin' Cool **Potatoland **Flipperboobootosis **Tapped Out **The Adorable Couple **Down the Hatch **Goofy's Grandma **Captain Donald **Mickey Monkey **Clogged (ظهور خاص) **Goofy's First Love **Workin' Stiff **A Flower for Minnie (ظهور خاص) **Bronco Busted **¡Feliz Cumpleaños! **Wonders of the Deep **لا **Roughin' It **Turkish Delights **Ku'u Lei Melody **Split Decisions Category:سير سينمائية